Megaman: FusionBeasts! REBOOTED
by kendall.schimirt
Summary: Gregar has been acting up its like CyberCity all over again. Megaman is slipping Ive noticed. I'm having problems of my own with Mayl and the new girl... An old foe has returned with a vengence he'll put me and Hub through that same hell. It will end... The way it always ends Jack in Megaman Execute
1. Chapter 1

A/N OKAY PEOPLE YOU HATE ME I HATE YOU TOO. BUT IM BACK WITH THE SAME FIC BUT BOOSTED THIS IS FOLLOWING THE EVENTS OF BATTLE NETWORK 6 CYBEAST GREGAR. WISH ME LUCK!

Saturday Yuchiro Hikari's POV 15:22 Cybercity

I am part of the clean up crew thats in charge of destroying all the data about the cybeasts and retrieving data about the WWW. I havent discovered anything yet which is unusual for me,its been 4 days since we started this investigation,by now the other scientists would be all over me because of my discoveries but Ive found nothing. We are using a type of machine called a Skimmer,they are a new type of technology that hover above something and gather information about them. After a while Ive found the main computer and I am checking for any remaining data. "Finally"  
I say to my self because Ive finally found something its the remaining data from Colonel and another navi.  
" and " I say to myself "hmm"

Monday Lan's POV 7:08 ACDC Town

Its monday morning! Okay thats way too enthusiastic. Aw man... Its Monday morning, thats better, the last week of junior high begins. Its been a while since my last adventure. Now all I do is prepare and go to school not very... Actiony. In fact I am doing that right now Ive just finished putting on my roller skates. These days I wear black skinny jeans and a long sleaved shirt with our signature logo on the back I still wear the blue bandana also with the logo. If you are wondering what I mean by 'our' I mean my brother Hub. Hes in the form of a net navi, don't ask why.  
"Lan!" I hear a voice comming from a phone like device connected by wire to the socket.  
"I'm coming Hub" I respond.  
That little thing is my personal terminal or PET for short. Megaman or Hub stays in there and I carry him around all day. I pick it up and unplug it.  
"Morning Lan!" He says rather enthusiasticly.  
"What are you so happy about?" I ask trying not to be that rude.  
"Its a brand new day!"  
"I'm not buying it"  
"Well you did overcharge me! I have to get rid of this energy somehow!"  
"Can you at least turn down the volume"  
"Nope!"  
I frown, clearly not expecting that early in the morning. I sigh and go down stairs to see my mom and have breakfast.  
"Morning sweetie!" She greets me,happily moving away from the table where breakfast is set then hugging me tightly. She set my favourite breakfast: pancakes with bacon and orange juice,the pancake smothered in syrup.  
"Morni-" I was interrupted by something shoved right in my face. I took it out of my moms hand.  
"A Credit Card?" I looked at it and read the name "With my name on it?" "Its a gift!" She said, that same enthusiasm in her face and widely smiling. "I also got you these tickets to the Grand Battle tornament" She took them from underneath my plate. "I know you'll be participating so I thought you could invite-"  
"Woah,woah,woah mom, not that I'm not grateful or anything, but why all of this?"  
"All of what?"  
"The food,the gifts, the overjoyed slightly annoying enthusiasm"  
"Cant a Mother spoil her child?"  
"Not in this world they can't"  
"Okay fine,Its-" (DING DONG!) The doorbell goes.  
"I'll get it" I tell her I was expecting a mail man or something but I got something that rhymes with mail. Already guessed it? It was Mayl. She wore a blue top and a pink skirt that ended just above her thigh, with pink knee high boots and she a heart shaped hair clip where one would go. Before I had time to react she grabbed my ear and started to tug on it.  
"OW!Mayl it hurts!" I said as she pulled me closer.  
"It hurts to be late too!" She said closing her eyes while her head is turned the other way. I notice she is pouting which I find cute but now is not the time. My mom comes to see what is taking so long.  
"Lan! What's- Oh Mayl"  
"Good morning Mrs Hikari. We'll be going" She said the first part happily but the second was the other way around, and she looked at me on the last part.  
"I didn't even have breakfast" But nobody seemed to care and all that time Hub was busy laughing at me with 'mute' on in the PET. This really was a Monday morning.

~KS 


	2. Chapter 2 Anger

A/N I'M BACK WITH A BETTER TEXT EDITOR CAUSE I HATE MS WORD TO THE CORE! ANY WAY IF YOU'VE NOTICED I'VE DELETED THE OTHER VERSION OF THE STORY BECAUSE IT WAS RUSHED AND IT SUCKED. ANYWHOO LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!  
Same day Lan POV

Ah Monday morning it always starts with me being dragged like a ragdoll to school by my left ear...Wait a second that's not how it starts its supposed to be the right ear! oh but the pulling ear part is inevitable. It sucks but I can't fight it,since Elementary school I've never been through a day without walking with Mayl except when I went to cyber city of course.

"Mayl,can you please let go" I begged

" is your punishment" She said rather happily

"Can you at least loosen your grip!" I pleaded

"Then it wouldn't be a punishment would it?"

I sighed thinking that my life is...well...okay the first adult word in this ...lemmie get ready my life is f-

"We're here!" Mayl says abruptly

Aw man...

"Finally" I say as she lets go of me.

She's pretty strong to carry me all that way. She has also grown up a lot too she was now a DD cup with all the right curves in all the right grew her hair long to her shoulder bones she still had that cute face of hers. She was generally sexually attractive. While I was thinking I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I bumped into a huge guy bit too huge to be in junior high. He looked at me closely and asked

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked clearly knowing he wanted an apology I could have just given it to him but something told me not to. Something in me wanted to fight.

"Why you little-"

"Oh no.." Megaman said from the PET

"What Megaman?" Mayl asked

Monday Morning 8:27 Mayl's POV

This is bad. At least the halls are empty because everyone is in class but damn. Lan looks like he's gonna kill someone its just not like him.

"Well since I'm generous I'll spare you" He started "But I'll delete your navi" He took out a strange looking PET.

"My navi has gotten some upgrades from certain 'people'" He added

"I don't care if your grandma upgraded it! Your Finished!" Lan also took out his PET

"Ready Deathman" The dude said

"Ready Megaman" Lan said "Battle routine set!"

"Execute!" Megaman responded

So the battle began I could have sworn I saw Lan's eyes look like a wolf's for a second or maybe it was just my imagination but it didn't end well for the other guy. I'm sure of that 


End file.
